1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, more particularly to an electronic device having a cable holding device.
2. Description of Related Art
The front plate of a computer often presents an array of sockets for connecting to a plurality of peripheral components, such as an earphone, a keyboard, and a mouse. Many signal cables are connected to a motherboard or a circuit board, behind the array of sockets in the interior of the enclosure. However, loose or irregularly placed cables may interfere with electronic components or be damaged by the components in the computer system over a period of time. Therefore, an improved cable holding device for an electronic device may be desired.